


the best of you, honey, belongs to me

by darkrosaleen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Knotting, Non-Human Genitalia, Petplay, Size Kink, Slavery, Werewolves, Witches, dog dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Gran always said that men and dogs weren't worth the trouble they caused.





	the best of you, honey, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> Happy Smutswap! Your letter spoke to me, and I hope I did your prompts justice. 
> 
> Title from "NFWMB" by Hozier, my angsty subby werewolf muse.

Gran always said that men and dogs weren't worth the trouble they caused. As Portia watched Mad Jack Hawkins bump his head on her ceiling and drag his big, muddy feet all over her floor, she wondered if she made the wrong decision.

"This place is tiny," Jack said, peering around like he'd never seen a cottage before. "I thought witches lived in grand houses. Can't you make some gold and buy yourself a palace? Or cast a love spell on some handsome nobleman? If I had witch powers, I'd make myself a flask that never emptied and a pile of gold so big I could swim through it."

"Enough." Portia pointed at the wooden chair next to the fire. "Sit."

All at once, the frantic energy that always buzzed through Jack's body went still. He folded himself awkwardly into the chair, pulling his lanky knees to his chest and looking expectantly up at Portia. He had the eyes of a hungry stray dog, shifty and cunning and unbearably sad. He looked at Portia like she was the first person to ever treat him kindly, and she was a soft-hearted fool who believed it.

It was his eyes that made Portia take action in the square, risking her own neck to save him from hanging. Maybe it was wolf magic, something that scrambled Portia's wits and made her abandon all sense for a man she barely knew. 

Or maybe the magic came from the man. Even with dirty bare feet and tattered clothes, Jack had big eyes and big hands and a wicked grin that made Portia's stomach flutter. Rumor said that he'd lain with the wives of several important townsmen, refined ladies who couldn't resist the feral touch of Mad Jack.

If Portia played her cards right, maybe she could tame that wild wolf. The thought sent a hungry shiver through her body.

Jack kept watching as Portia reached down and loosened the buttons of his shirt, revealing sharp collarbones and thick, sandy brown hair. "You're more wolf than man sometimes," Portia said, scratching her fingers through the thick hair and watching Jack growl. "Can't control your tongue, can't control your cock. It's a good thing you have me to look out for you."

"I thought witches didn't lie with men." Jack's eyes kept darting to Portia's full breasts. It made her tingle and ache to feel his gaze on her body, but she didn't want to encourage bad behavior. No matter how sweet, a pup had to be trained out of his animal impulses.

Portia slapped Jack across the face. He gasped loudly, jerking away from the blow and touching his fingers to the pink mark. Portia felt dizzy with hunger. 

She grabbed his jaw and pulled until he met her eyes again. "You look in my eyes when you speak to me. You're mine now. Do you know what that means?"

She felt Jack swallow under her hand. "You gave me my life, so I belong to you. Like a dog belongs to his mistress." A shy smile crossed Jack's lips. "I've never belonged to anyone before. It sounds nice."

Startled, Portia dropped her hand. She hid her shaking fingers in the folds of her skirt. "You know nothing of witches if you think it will be _nice_." 

There was that dirty wolf grin again. "Anything would be nice if it serves you, Mistress." 

Portia gasped. Without breaking eye contact, Jack slid from the chair onto the ground, leaning his forehead against Portia's hip. He was breathing like a wild animal, panting against her thigh, hands tightening like claws in her skirt. When Portia realized he was breathing in the ripe scent of her cunt, a hungry gasp escaped her.

Portia brought her hand to Jack's hair, stroking like she would pet an animal. He let out a happy growl and nuzzled her leg. "Please me with your mouth," Portia said, planting one foot on the chair. "Since dogs are so good at licking things."

Jack growled so ferociously that Portia half expected him to transform right at her feet. He nearly tore Portia's skirts pulling them out of the way, planting his mouth on her like a starving man. It took all Portia's effort to remain standing.

Maybe it was all the noblewomen he couldn't get pregnant, or the dormant wolf's long, dexterous tongue, but Jack's was unlike any other mouth Portia had felt between her legs. His tongue was hot and firm, devouring her with hunger that bordered on violence. 

Sharp fingernails scratched Portia's thigh, and she gasped and tugged on Jack's hair. He moved the offending hand between her legs, feeling around gently until he found her entrance and slipped a long, long finger inside. Portia found herself squirming, riding his hand until he found the spot where she needed it. 

Portia scratched her nails over Jack's scalp. "Good boy, right there." 

Jack chuckled against Portia's cunt. He doubled his efforts, fucking her with those long, clever fingers, abusing that sweet spot inside until Portia felt like she could burst. 

It took every bit of strength she had to push Jack's head away from her. "Get up, come to bed. I want you to fuck me."

Jack suddenly looked sheepish. "I shouldn't, Mistress. It is against nature for a dog to mount a human."

Somehow, Jack was even more beautiful shy and hesitant. "Nature doesn't matter," Portia said, reaching down to pull him to his feet. "I tell you what to do."

Seeing Jack standing in front of her, dazed and flushed with his face drenched in her slick, Portia couldn't stop herself from tugging him down for a kiss. She fucked his mouth with her tongue like he'd fucked her with his fingers, drinking in his moans and the taste of her own cunt. They grasped clumsily at each other, and Portia had Jack's trousers unbuttoned and his cock in her hand before he realized what she was doing.

Portia froze and looked down. Her fingers weren't deceiving her. Jack had the long, tapered cock of a wolf, the red tip already poking out of the sheath.

Jack laughed nervously. "I told you. Let's get back to what we were doing."

Before she realized what she was doing, Portia slapped him again. "You do what I tell you to do. I told you to get on the bed and fuck me." She ran curious fingers up and down the shaft, feeling out the delicate skin and strange shape. Jack made a strangled noise and leaned his head on Portia's shoulder.

"It's big," he murmured, and Portia shivered. "It might hurt you."

Portia laughed. "I'm a witch. No beast can hurt me."

Hastily tearing off her gown, Portia led the way to the bed in the corner. On instinct, she turned on her belly and angled her hips up. When she looked over her shoulder, Jack was staring at her, still fully clothed.

"Strip," Portia said. "Come here and mount me, beast." Jack smiled, ripping his clothes off and jumping into bed with her.

Jack wasn't lying. His cock was enormous, pushing deep inside her and stretching deliciously. When he got fully seated, it swelled even further inside her, twitching and pulsing as Jack struggled not to move. Portia could feel his whole body shaking with the tension.

"Now," she said. Jack started moving slowly, in and out, and even that gentle pace was almost too much. The sensation was so new, hitting her in places she'd never been touched before.

It wasn't long before Portia's legs were shaking and she was letting out shaky whines with every breath. "Faster," she said, fumbling behind her until she touched Jack's skin. "You won't hurt me. I want to feel it."

Jack was a good boy. He turned the pace up to something punishing, leaving Portia barely able to catch her breath between thrusts, trembling with the sheer depth of it. Those deep, stretching thrusts worked that spot inside her until she was ready to burst again, rubbing frantically at her clit.

Jack suddenly bit her shoulder, just hard enough to hurt, and Portia lost control. She cried out, squeezing down on the solid length inside her, feeling the unfamiliar shape of it against her. 

Portia could feel Jack shaking against her back, mouth still pressed against her shoulder. "Come on," she said, reaching behind herself to grab at Jack's hair. "You're my stud, your spunk belongs to me. Come on and knot me."

It didn't take much longer. Jack gave a shaky moan and bit her again, and then there was stretching, searing pressure at the entrance of Portia's cunt. She whimpered, feeling the knot stretch her sensitive walls, and then Jack slumped against her back

After catching his breath, Jack traced his fingers up and down Portia's sides. "I'm not sorry you did it. I think I'll like being your beast."

Portia laughed, and something dangerously fond settled in her chest. "I'm not sorry I did it either." Gran wasn't around to complain.


End file.
